Shinobi Online 2: The End of The World
by rifuki
Summary: Perjuangan Karin membuat robot android yg 'manusiawi' sebagai pengganti adiknya, Naruto, yang tewas. Sayangnya itu tak semudah yang dikira." Puzzle yang menyatukan fic Shinobi Online, The Time Traveler, dan trilogy Ayo Pulang Onesan. Spesial diperuntukkan bagi yg sudah membaca ketiga fic tersebut. Tags: time travel, android, robot, artificial intelligence, komputer, game online


"Maaf, Karin-neesan."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Menma?"

"Sekuat apapun usahamu untuk membuatku seperti manusia, semuanya gagal. Pada kenyataanya aku hanyalah android. Aku tak bisa jadi seperti manusia, aku tak bisa bertindak manusiawi."

"Kita tidak gagal. Lihat sekelilingmu, manusia saling berebut kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Apa itu yang kau maksud manusiawi?"

"Itu…"

"Fisik bukanlah hal yang membuatmu terlihat manusiawi, tapi hatimu."

"…"

"Aku lebih bangga memiliki android sepertimu. Bagiku, kau terlihat lebih 'manusiawi' dibanding manusia itu sendiri."

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**hinobi Online**** 2: The End of The World**

Puzzle yang menyatukan 3 fic. Mengambil latar waktu **1th sebelum fic Shinobi Online, bersamaan dengan Ayo Pulang Oneesan, dan 10 th setelah The Time Traveler. **Kalau jeli memperhatikan tahun, pasti ngerti.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1**

"**Menma"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, February 17, 2019, 07:00 PM<strong>

**Uzumaki Resident – Konoha**

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan ibuku terus menderita, Kabuto. Sudah 10 tahun dia begini," gumam Karin sambil memeluk lututnya di atas sofa ruang tengah kediaman Uzumaki.

Berulang kali kedua tangan Karin menyeka air mata yang berusaha keluar dari kedua mata rubinya. Ia tak mau terlihat cengeng di depan temannya. Sesekali ia menatap ke kamar utama milik ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina yang tengah terbaring lemah di sana. Tubuhnya kurus kering. Pintu kamar tersebut dibiarkan terbuka agar Karin bisa tetap melihat ibunya dari ruang tengah.

Kabuto, dokter pribadi, sekaligus teman Karin, hanya bisa mengelus pundak Karin menenangkan. Kabuto sudah 10 tahun menangani kasus kesehatan Kushina. Ia dan Karin sebenarnya sudah sama-sama tahu kalau penyebab utama kesehatan Kushina yang semakin drop itu bukan karena penyakit, melainkan karena tekanan mental setelah kehilangan anak bungsunya, Uzumaki Naruto. Kushina jarang sekali makan dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Kekebalan tubuhnya terus turun. Akibatnya, ia sering terserang penyakit.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menghubungi ayahmu?" tanya Kabuto.

Karin menggeleng pelan.

"Pasca bercerai, ibuku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan ayahku. Meminta bantuan ayah malah akan membuat ibuku marah. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana sifat keras kepala ibuku."

Karena itulah Karin harus berusaha sendiri, tidak meminta bantuan ayahnya yang saat ini tinggal di Inggris. Karin menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa, membiarkan kantung mata yang memerah itu terlihat jelas terkena cahaya lampu.

Sejak 10 tahun lalu, hidupnya jadi kacau, ibunya sering sakit-sakitan, Karin harus membanting tulang untuk membiayai pengobatan ibunya, hubungannya dengan Suigetsu pun ia akhiri karena Karin sadar dirinya ingin fokus merawat Kushina. Bisa lulus kuliah dan kerja di tengah tekanan sebanyak itu sudah merupakan hal yang hebat.

Karin memandang langit-langit rumah seiring ingatannya yang terbang ke 10 tahun lalu.

…

_Semua berawal saat seorang gadis berambut pirang twintails yang mengaku sebagai ninja dari dimensi lain bernama Naru (Naruko) datang ke rumahnya. Ia bilang Naruto dalam bahaya dan harus segera ikut dengannya._

'_Ninja? Dimensi? Omong kosong apa itu?' pikir Karin kala itu. Ninja sudah tidak ada dari ratusan tahun lalu!_

_Itu memang sulit dipercaya sampai akhirnya musuh yang dikatakan mengincar Naruto datang. Naru terpaksa membawa Naruto pergi ke dimensi lain dan kemudian kembali keesokan harinya, mengatakan, __"Maaf, Naruto gugur dalam pertarungan."_

_Apa-apaan?! Secepat itu Karin kehilangan adik kesayangannya? Dia pikir dirinya siapa membawa Naruto seenaknya dan bilang Naruto sudah tewas?_

"_GLEK!"_

_Kemarahan Karin sudah terwakili oleh Kushina. Kushina marah sembari mencekik leher Naru._

"_Sudah kubilang anakku bukan ninja sepertimu! Sudah kubilang jangan libatkan dia! Mungkin benar kami keturunan ninja. Tapi itu sudah ratusan tahun yang lalu! Ninja dan istilah chakra sudah tidak ada di masa sekarang! Kembalikan Naruto-chan-ku! Kembalikan! Kembalikaaan!" bentak Kushina berulang-ulang sambil menangis._

_Karin tahu sesayang apa ibunya terhadap Naruto sampai punya panggilan kesayangan untuknya._

"_Ma-af, a-aku sudah berusaha semampuku tapi…musuh begitu kuat… N-Naruto mengorbankan dirinya," jelas Naru sambil merusaha melepas cekikan Kushina di lehernya. Sebaliknya, Kushina sudah terlanjur kalap dan mendorong Naru ke dinding._

_Melihat suasana makin memanas, Karin sadar kalau dirinya harus tenang. Ia tak mau ibunya sampai membunuh orang. Karin menahan ibunya dengan susah payah._

"_Tolong tinggalkan kami," ujar Karin saat berhasil melepas ibunya dari Naru._

_Kushina kini terduduk di lantai sambil terisak. Ibu mana yang tak sedih kehilangan buah hatinya? Karin berusaha menenangkan ibunya meskipun dirinya sendiri merasakan kesedihan yang sama._

"_Tapi masih banyak hal yang ingin kujelaskan-"_

"_Cukup! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi. PERGI!" bentak Karin._

_Dengan berat hati Naru pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki, meninggalkan dimensi milik Naruto tanpa sempat menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

…

"Karin? Karin?"

"Y-ya?" tanya Karin sambil menoleh ke arah Kabuto. "Maaf aku melamun."

"Ini mengenai ibumu." Raut Karin berubah serius kali ini. "Cara terbaik menyembuhkan ibumu adalah dengan mengobati mentalnya yang masih terguncang."

"Ke psikiater maksudmu?" tanya Karin. "Bukankah kita sudah mencobanya berulang kali?"

"Bukan. Dengar, aku kenal seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantumu. Kau tahu Hyuuga Cyber Company?"

Karin mengangguk.

Siapa yang tak kenal Hyuuga Cyber Company atau HCC? Perusahaan pembuat android terkemuka di Jepang yang berbasis di Tokyo. Sudah puluhan tahun perusahaan tersebut melakukan inovasi di bidang robotika. Mereka memproduksi berbagai jenis android secara masal untuk membantu mempermudah kehidupan manusia, seperti android yang bertugas sebagai kasir, pelayan restoran, penjaga pintu, security, dan yang paling terkenal adalah home android, yaitu android yang membantu pekerjaan rumahan sekaligus menemani anak-anak di rumah.

Kabuto melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar baru bagimu. Tapi temanku pernah punya ide tentang Android Theraphy, yaitu terapi kejiwaan menggunakan android/robot. Dia bisa membuat home android yang mirip dengan Naruto menggunakan gen aslinya. Nantinya android itu akan tinggal bersama kalian dengan harapan Kushina-san bisa kembali ceria dan melanjutkan hidupnya."

Karin terlihat ragu. Ia memejamkan matanya, memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Setelah agak lama, ia kembali membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Kabuto.

"Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu berminat dengan hal-hal yang berbau robot. Karena itulah kami tak berminat membeli home android seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi kalau ini demi ibuku, aku ingin mencoba."

"Bagus!" Kabuto mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari tasnya. "Kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini."

Karin menerima kartu nama yang diberikan Kabuto. Tak lupa ia mengambil kaca mata berframe merah tua di meja samping sofa dan memakainya. "Hyuuga Hiashi? CEO? Kau kenal pemiliknya?" tanya Karin kaget.

Kabuto tersenyum bangga. "Ya. Jangan remehkan relasiku. Aku punya banyak teman orang hebat."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubunginya."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, April 13, 2019, 04:00 PM<strong>

**Hyuuga Resident – Tokyo**

Awalnya Hiashi tak tertarik berurusan dengan Karin. Tapi setelah Karin bilang kalau dirinya adalah teman Kabuto, maka Hiashi tak kuasa menolak. Kabuto sudah terlalu banyak berjasa padanya di Divisi Rekayasa Genetik HCC, jadi ia tak enak jika menolak. Hiashi akhirnya menyuruh Karin datang langsung ke rumah megahnya di Tokyo.

"Wow."

Itulah kesan pertama saat Karin datang ke rumah megah milik Hiashi. Rumah Hiashi sebenarnya tak begitu besar, tapi tanahnyalah yang luas. Bahkan Karin perlu mengendarai sebuah caddy dari gerbang untuk mencapai bangunan utama. Desain rumah boleh saja minimalis dan tradisional Jepang, tapi keamanannya bukan main, sangat ketat. Ada sensor kornea dan sidik jari di pintu depan, CCTV dimana-mana, bahkan sejak tadi Karin dikawal 2 orang android bernama Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Interior rumah tak kalah modernnya. Komputer tertanam langsung di meja di samping tempat duduk Hiashi, atau biasa disebut tabletop. Saat Karin datang, beberapa layar hologram di sekitar Hiashi menghilang. Tampaklah jelas pria paruh baya yang ingin ditemui Karin jauh-jauh ke Tokyo. Karin dipersilahkan duduk. Dari sisi kiri, muncul home android membawakan Karin air minum. Dari hologram yang ada di atas kepala android itu, Karin bisa membaca kalau namanya Hanabi.

"Kabuto sudah memberitahuku sebagian besar masalahmu. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa memberitahumu kalau ini ilegal," kata Hiashi langsung pada intinya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia tak mau membuang waktu. Hiashi orang sibuk. Ingin menemuinya saja Karin harus menunggu 2 bulan karena mencari waktu luang Hiashi.

"Aku tahu," jawab Karin."Kalau ini legal, pasti anda menyuruh saya datang ke HCC, tidak ke rumah seperti ini. Lagipula aku sudah membaca profil HCC, di sana tidak ada jasa Android Therapy. Sudah dipastikan jasa ini belum resmi menjadi layanan di HCC."

"Pintar," puji Hiashi sambil tersenyum tipis. Itu senyum pertama yang ditunjukannya sejak Karin datang. Hiashi meminum minuman berwarna hitam miliknya, sepertinya itu kopi. Lalu menyimpannya di atas meja. "Asal kau tahu, aku mengizinkanmu menemuiku bukan berarti aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu begitu saja."

Karin panik. Dia tak mau jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk ditolak mentah-mentah.

"A-Aku akan bayar berapapun. Ini demi ibuku. Aku mohon-"

Perkataan Karin terhenti saat Hiashi mengisyaratkan Karin untuk diam dengan tangannya. "Ini bukan masalah uang, nona. Ikut aku."

Setelah dipikir lagi Karin jadi malu. Sudah pasti Hiashi tak memikirkan uang. Ia sudah jadi salah satu orang terkaya di Jepang. Lalu apa masalahnya? Karena penasaran, Karin segera mengikuti Hiashi.

Hiashi mengarahkan Karin ke sebuah lorong menuju ruang tengah. Di sana ada sosok gadis Hyuuga sedang belajar ditemani seorang guru berambut ikal. Nampaknya ia sedang home schooling. Jarak Karin-Hiashi dengan sosok tadi cukup jauh sehingga dipastikan pembicaraan mereka tak terdengar.

"Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata alias android seri HN001 yang sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Gennya kuambil langsung dari anakku Hinata yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil 2 tahun lalu," ujar Hiashi.

Karin langsung kaget. Hiashi tahu itu sehingga melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia berbeda dengan android ciptaanku yang lain. Dia tidak punya lingkaran hologram di atas kepalanya. Dia juga memiliki emosi layaknya manusia biasa, tidak kaku seperti Hanabi, Izumo, Kotetsu, maupun android lain yang HCC jual ke pasaran. Itu karena Hinata adalah satu-satunya android yang memiliki Self-learning Artificial Inteligence (SAI), yaitu kecerdasan buatan yang dapat bertambah cerdas dari waktu ke waktu. Jika android dengan Artificial Intelligence (AI) biasa perlu diprogram untuk melakukan sesuatu, maka Hinata memiliki inisiatif sendiri untuk melakukan hal. Dia tidak perlu diperintah. Dia akan melakukan apa yang menurutnya perlu dilakukan. Dia bisa belajar dengan sendirinya. Dia persis seperti manusia. Saking miripnya dengan manusia, bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu kalau dirinya android."

"Dia sempurna," gumam Karin. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok Hinata yang sedang tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah. Siapapun yang melihat Hinata pasti akan menyangka kalau dia adalah manusia.

"Mungkin dia terlihat sempurna bagimu, tapi sebenarnya tidak," kata Hiashi. Raut wajahnya agak muram saat mengatakan ini.

"Maksud anda?"

Hiashi menghela napas pelan lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kelemahan terbesar android ber-SAI adalah dia harus punya komponen yang bisa menampung semua emosi miliknya. Jika diibaratkan pada manusia, maka dia harus punya hati atau aku menyebutnya kokoro. Saat ini Hinata memakai komponen kokoro versi 1 yang sangat rentan terhadap lonjakan emosi. Hinata tidak boleh terlalu sedih, terlalu marah, atau emosi apapun yang bisa menyakiti hatinya. Makanya aku tak pernah membiarkan Hinata berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kerasnya dunia di luar sana."

"Anda benar."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha mengembangkan kokoro versi ke 2 dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum bisa kuselesaikan saking rumitnya membuat komponen yang fungsinya sama seperti hati manusia. Hati manusia itu begitu kompleks dan tak bisa kubuat penggantinya. Apa dengan kelemahan ini kau masih berminat melakukan android theraphy dengan menggunakan kokoro versi 1?"

Karin sudah melangkah sejauh ini, sudah tak ada pilihan untuk mundur.

"Ya. Setidaknya ibuku punya kemungkinan untuk sembuh jika dilakukan terapi ini."

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya pertanyaan terakhir yang akan menentukan keputusan mau atau tidaknya aku membuatkanmu android. Dari awal kau sebut ini untuk ibumu. Kabuto juga menyebut demikian. Sekarang tolong ceritakan detailnya apa yang terjadi. Jika alasannya masuk akal, aku kabulkan, tapi jika alasannya sepele, aku akan menolak."

Hiashi dan Karin kembali ke ruang tamu. Karin akhirnya menceritakan dari awal kedatangan Naru, alasan kedatangannya, kedatangan musuh Naru, pertarungan mereka, kabar kematian Naruto, kondisi keluarga, dan kondisi kesehatan Kushina yang kian memburuk.

"… Aku tak ingin kehilangan ibuku, tidak dengan keadaannya yang menderita seperti sekarang," kata Karin mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Jadi itulah penjelasan ledakan di laut Jepang 10 tahun silam," kata Hiashi sambil meminum kembali kopinya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia perlu konsentrasi sehingga menyuruh Hanabi menuangkan lagi kopi. "Aku juga baru tahu kau anak Minato. Dunia begitu sempit."

"Anda kenal ayahku?" tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Ya. Dia seniorku di Konoha University. Dia juga sering memberikan suntikan dana saat HCC belum sebesar sekarang."

"Tapi aku mohon jangan beritahu ayahku mengenai hal ini. Dia akan sangat panik dan datang ke Jepang. Dan justru kedatangannya akan membuat ibu marah. Mereka punya sejarah pernikahan yang kurang baik."

Raut wajah Hiashi makin serius. "Aku mengerti. Dengar Karin, setelah aku mendengar ceritamu, aku memutuskan untuk membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Hiashi-san!" seru Karin sambil membungkuk.

"Ya. Kau anak Minato bukan merupakan pertimbangan terbesarku. Yang membuatku setuju membantumu adalah karena aku percaya pada time travel dan dimensional travel. Itu dimungkinkan terjadi tapi ilmu pengetahuan kita belum mampu membuktikannya. Mungkin benar jika orang-orang zaman dulu, zaman ninja, lebih hebat dari kita. Lalu mengenai kehilangan yang kau rasakan, aku pernah merasakannya. Aku bahkan kehilangan 3 orang yaitu istriku, Hanabi, dan Hinata. Aku akan sangat senang jika teknologi ciptaanku bisa menyelamatkan ibumu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hiashi-san!" Karin tak henti-hentinya membungkuk di hadapan Hiashi. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana berterima kasih.

"Sudahlah, bangun. Lebih baik kau cepat kembali ke Konoha dan cari rambut, kuku, atau data rekam medis Naruto di rumah sakit. Kembali ke sini minggu depan. Dari benda-benda itu kita bisa mendapatkan gen Naruto yang diperlukan untuk membuat home android."

"Baik!"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, April 20, 2019, 06:00 PM<strong>

**Hyuuga Resident – Tokyo**

Karin mendapatkan sample gen Naruto dari rumah sakit Konoha dan membawanya ke rumah Hiashi. Sayangnya Kabuto tak bisa menemani karena sedang sibuk di rumah sakit.

Pembuatan home android dilakukan di lab di basement nomor 2 tepat di bawah rumah Hiashi. Sekarang Karin mengerti kenapa tanah milik Hiashi begitu luas, ternyata itu digunakan sebagai basement. Dari citra satelit, rumah Hiashi akan terlihat seperti rumah tradisional Jepang biasa, padahal ada basement super luas di bawahnya.

Hiashi bercerita kalau dia menghabiskan banyak waktunya di sana. Di sanalah dia mengadakan penelitian tentang Kokoro 2. Hiashi hanya berkunjung ke HCC dari pagi sampai siang memantau anak buahnya, sedangkan sisanya dia akan berada di basement rumah. Hiashi tak punya asisten di sana. Maksudnya, dia tidak punya asisten manusia. Dia hanya dibantu belasan android di basement tersebut. Kelihatannya belasan android tersebut dikhususkan berada di basement karena bentuk mereka yang tidak dilengkapi kulit sintetis, hanya tengkorak titanium, berbagai komponen dan kabel-kabel di tubuh mereka dibiarkan terlihat begitu saja. Hiashi bilang menggaji manusia itu merepotkan, dan kelebihan android adalah selalu patuh dan tak pernah bohong.

"Dia akan jadi home android milikmu dan membantu ibumu dalam android theraphy," ujar Hiashi, menunjuk sesosok android dalam sebuah tabung besar.

Tinggi android telah disesuaikan dengan tinggi asli Naruto. SAI sudah ditanam di kepalanya, sedangkan kokoro 1 sudah ditanam di dada kirinya. Karin agak ngeri juga melihatnya. Android di dalam tabung mirip seperti asisten-asisten Hiashi. Sosoknya masih seperti tengkorak dari titanium. Belum ada kulit dan rambut yang membungkusnya.

"Kita tinggal memasukan data gen milik Naruto lalu menunggu sampai jaringan terbentuk. Inilah proses yang paling lama. Pada android biasa di HCC, dalam 24 jam sebenarnya kulit sintetis sudah bisa membalut sebuah android, disusul dengan tumbuhnya rambut. Tapi karena ini diambil dari gen yang belum diterjemahkan ke dalam data digital, maka akan butuh waktu berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan. Pengerjaan harus bertahap. Salah-salah, kita harus mengulang dari awal. Jika berhasil, maka dipastikan fisiknya akan sama persis dengan Naruto."

Karin mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia memperhatikan preview fisik Naruto di sebuah hologram besar berbentuk 3D di hadapan Hiashi. Rasanya ada yang salah.

"Tunggu!" serunya.

Hiashi menatap Karin tak mengerti.

"Bisakah anda buat dia berambut dan bermata hitam?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku hanya bermaksud membuat home android ini untuk menemani kesepian Ibu. Kemiripan Naruto dan android ini kuharapkan bisa membuat ibuku ceria kembali. Jadi, dibuat mirip saja sudah cukup."

"Kau yakin Karin? Padahal rencanaku saat berdiskusi dengan Kabuto mengenai android therapy adalah membuatkan android yang sama persis dengan sosok yang dirindukan pasien. Bukan memodifikasinya seperti ini."

"Aku yakin dengan pilihanku," jawab Karin mantap."Aku tahu ibuku seperti apa. Dia tak suka dibohongi. Mengatakan kalau android ini Naruto adalah kebohongan besar yang tak akan ia maafkan. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya menerima kematian Naruto secara perlahan melalui android ini. Android ini akan kami anggap sebagai anggota keluarga baru yang perlahan akan menghilangkan kesedihannya. Selain itu, aku juga tak ingin android ini menggantikan Naruto. Bagiku Naruto adikku hanya 1 dan tak bisa digantikan. Aku yakin ibuku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Hiashi mengerti alasan Karin.

"Baiklah. Kau anaknya. Kau lebih tahu bagaimana sifat ibumu. Aku akan mengubah warna rambut dan matanya menjadi hitam. Tapi gen asli Naruto akan kusimpan siapa tahu nanti kita akan membutuhkannya."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, September 7, 2019, 10:00 AM<strong>

**Uzumaki Resident – Konoha**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Karin mengetuk pintu kamar Kushina lalu berkata, "Okaasan, aku masuk ya."

Itu hanya formalitas saja karena Kushina masih terbaring di kasurnya sambil melamun. Ia tak akan membukakan pintu kamar. Karin masuk tanpa diperintah sambil menuntun lengan android baru miliknya.

"Okaasan, aku membawa seseorang," ujar Karin.

Menyadari ada sosok lain di kamarnya, Kushina memfokuskan pandangannya pada android di samping Karin.

Kushina kaget. Cengiran itu, tanda kumis kucing itu…

Perlahan Kushina membuka mulutnya. "N-Naruto? B-bukan. Bukan Naruto," katanya mengoreksi perkataannya sendiri.

Karin membantu Kushina untuk duduk, lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Karin meraih tangan kurus Kushina sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk Kushina dari samping.

"Dia memang bukan Naruto. Dia home android bernama Menma. Aku tahu ini berat tapi aku ingin Kaasan menerima kematian Naruto. Kuharap dengan kehadiran Menma Kaasan bisa terhibur dan ceria seperti dulu," gumam Karin sambil mengelus-elus tangan Kushina.

Menma memperhatikan pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tak mengerti. Tapi toh dirinya tak dipaksa untuk mengerti. Karin membebaskan sikap Menma. Karin bilang Menma cukup menunjukkan sikap ramah. Lalu pelajari emosi di sekitarnya dengan perlahan. Menma punya banyak waktu untuk belajar tentang emosi manusia dan bagaimana hidup sebagai manusia.

Secara refleks, Menma duduk di sisi lain kasur Kushina. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kushina-san," ujarnya.

"Tidak-tidak," koreksi Karin."Panggil saja Okaasan. Mulai sekarang kau adalah anggota baru keluarga kami, kau adalah Uzumaki Menma. Bukan begitu Okaasan?"

"Okaasan," ulang Menma sambil tersenyum.

Kushina mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya juga menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Selamat datang… Menma," gumam Kushina pelan. Ini adalah pertamakalinya Kushina bicara setelah sekian lama.

Karin menghambur memeluk Kushina dan Menma bersamaan. Ini pertanda baik. Karin berharap terapi ini akan berjalan lancar sampai Kushina bisa seperti sedia kala.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, October 10, 2019, 06:00 PM<strong>

**Hyuuga Resident – Tokyo**

"Halo Karin? Oh ya, aku turut senang. Rawatlah ibumu dengan baik. Jangan lupa juga untuk membawa Menma ke sini 3 bulan sekali untuk update sistemnya oke? Ya. Sama-sama."

Hiashi menutup telepon dari Karin dengan wajah senang. Menma berhasil membuat Kushina berangsur ceria. Ini kabar yang bagus untuk metode Android Theraphy. Satu lagi ilmu baru telah berhasil ia miliki. Meskipun masih butuh waktu lama sampai metode ini bisa dipatenkan. Masih perlu banyak penelitian mengenainya.

Hiashi kemudian menoleh ke arah Kabuto yang dari tadi diam memainkan tablet. Tak biasanya orang itu diam saja dalam waktu lama.

"Ada apa, Kabuto?"

"Berita mengenai game ini ada dimana-mana. Aku sampai bosan. Kau tahu ini game apa?"

"Coba tampilkan di layar besar," kata Hiashi. Kabuto menurut dan menampilkan berita di layar hologram besar di depan lab.

**Beta Testing game ****VRMMORPG Shinobi Online dimulai sore ini, 1000 beta tester beruntung telah diundang untuk menguji kestabilan game sebelum dilempar ke pasaran.**

Mata Hiashi terbelalak membaca headline berita di salah satu situs berita. Kabuto wajar tak tahu ini. Dia lebih familiar dengan hal-hal berbau medis ketimbang komputer.

"Ini game buatan Hizashi yang dulu sempat kuceritakan."

"Maksudmu game yang memakai SAI di dalamnya?!"

Hiashi mengangguk. Ia bergegas menghubungi saudara kembarnya. Meskipun ia dan Hizashi sudah lama berbeda faham, tapi sebagai saudara, Hiashi tetap ingin mengingatkan bahaya yang dihadapi saudaranya itu.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Hiashi saat Hizashi mengangkat video call-nya.

"Tentu, saudaraku," jawab Hizashi sambil tersenyum cuek.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengembangkan game itu? Aku sudah bilang SAI sangat berbahaya jika dipasang dalam sebuah game online. Dia bisa memberontak tanpa bisa kau kontrol! Server game Shinobi Online akan jadi sasaran empuk."

"Aku tahu apa yang kukerjakan! Aku punya algoritma tepat untuk mencegahnya. Aku juga akan melakukan banyak peningkatan keamananan setelah para beta tester selesai menguji game ini. Tepat tahun depan, 10 Oktober 2020, kupastikan Shinobi Online akan launching ke pasaran. Selain itu, kenapa kau bilang SAI sebagai 'dia'? Kau pikir SAI manusia? Ayolah, itu hanya sebuah fungsi! Oh atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memasang SAI dalam android sehingga kau memanggilnya 'dia'?"

"…" Hiashi tak menjawab. Ia tak menyangka saudaranya akan tahu.

"Aku benar 'kan? Kita kembar, Hiashi. Aku selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau awasi android-androidmu karena itu tak kalah berbahaya."

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****S****hinobi Online**** 2, **sebuah puzzle yang menyatukan 3 fic. Mengambil latar waktu **1th sebelum fic Shinobi Online, bersamaan dengan Ayo Pulang Oneesan, dan 10 th setelah The Time Traveler. **Kalau jeli memperhatikan tahun, pasti ngerti. Detail fic:

Shinobi Online (Hiashi, Hizashi, Hinata): Lebih dibahas dari sudut pandang Hiashi dibanding Hinata.

Ayo Pulang Oneesan (Karin, Kushina): Karena Naruto tewas (alur berubah), maka Karin yang mengambil alih sebagai tokoh utama.

The Time Traveler (Naru): Naru memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dan memberikan kesempatan pada Karin untuk menghabiskan masa hidupnya.

Jadi kalau ada waktu luang, disarankan baca lagi ketiga fic itu.

**Beberapa istilah penting:**

**Android: **Robot yang dibuat menyerupai manusia, baik secara fisik maupun tingkah laku.

**Artificial Intelligence (AI):**Kecerdasan buatan yang dimiliki suatu robot/aplikasi dengan terlebih dahulu diprogram oleh manusia. Jika dalam game biasa disebut NPC (Non-Player Character).

**Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence (SAI):** AI yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk mempelajari hal baru tanpa diperintah manusia.

**rifuki**


End file.
